


Nightmare Man, Grim Reaper

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Series: The Survival of Jamie Lloyd [1]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Horror, Grief/Mourning, Implied Violence, Missing Scenes, Multi, Past Character Death, Revenge, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: Snippets before, during and after Michael Myers’ second rampage.
Relationships: Thomas “Tommy” Doyle/Lindsay Wallace
Series: The Survival of Jamie Lloyd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961317
Kudos: 3





	Nightmare Man, Grim Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“There’s some news I want to tell you,” Sheriff Meeker said. He was at the Doyles’ door, looking like he’d prefer an execution by firing squad. “About your friend Brady.”

“What about him?” Tommy Doyle could already swear that his spine had become like a column of ice. “What about Brady?”

Sheriff Meeker looked like he didn’t want to deliver the news. “Well, we were gathering...murder victims,” and Tommy didn’t miss how Meeker winced in that moment, “And your friend Brady was one of them. Apparently he sacrificed himself to give Rachel Carruthers and Jamie Lloyd a chance to escape...at least thanks to Miss Carruthers’ statement.”

For a moment, Tommy swore that he couldn’t breathe. Jesus Christ, how much could that twisted fuck Myers take from him? His innocence, his friend — and fuck, how much could he take from everyone else, actually?

”Fucking idiot.” Tommy’s voice cracked. “He really thought that he could take on Myers and win? Brave fucking idiot...”

He was shaking. Was he about to cry? Were boys supposed to cry in a situation like this? 

”Tommy, I’m so, so sorry,” Sheriff Meeker said. “If it’s any consolation...I lost someone too.”

”Is Kelly okay?”

”He...killed her too.” It dawned on Tommy that Sheriff Meeker was already trying not to collapse. He was brave. The fact that his daughter had been butchered and he was still trying to do his job...how was he not downright insane?

”Fuck.” Tommy said. “Fuck, I’m so sorry, Meeker.”

”It’s not your fault. And it’s not about me. How are you feeling?”

”Like I want to beat the shit out of Myers’ corpse with a pipe,” Tommy said flatly. “And slap Brady for being such a wannabe heroic _idiot_...” A kick to the wall. “Fuck, why didn’t Loomis...why didn’t Loomis succeed in killing that fucker with fire? If he’d finished the fucking job, how many people would be here right now?”

”I don’t know what to think,” Meeker said. “Kid...”

”And Rachel and Jamie...are they okay?”

”Jamie Lloyd suffered...some sort of breakdown and we had to take her to the children’s clinic. Her foster mother’s alive, but she’s badly hurt.”

Fuck. 

”So Jamie’s at a children’s clinic and Brady and Kelly and others are fucking dead,” Tommy said. “Is there...anything else?” Then, “I’m sorry, Sheriff. It’s not your fault. It’s Myers’.”

”You’re grieving,” Meeker said. “I don’t blame you. I thought Brady’s parents were gonna throw up when they saw their son’s body.” A sigh. “Fucking shit...if there’s a hell, I hope Myers burns there. Assuming _that_ kills him.”

Tommy nodded. 

***

Brady’s funeral was on November 1, among others’. Tommy didn’t miss how stony Meeker looked, how it was like his grief was pent up in his body. The priest said some words that were supposed to be comforting but just felt empty instead. And Tommy swore that the need for justice gnawed in him like a tiger on a carcass. 

Lindsay ran up to him just then, hugging him. “Tommy,” she said. “I’m so sorry.”

”It’s not fucking fair,” Tommy muttered into her shoulder. 

In his ear, Lindsay muttered, “We’re gonna fix this. I promise, Tommy.”

And for a moment, Tommy could swear that it cooled him. 

***

”Is this the part where we get out the red twine and get a newspaper clipping of Myers?” Tommy commented as they crouched in Tommy’s room. 

Lindsay chuckled, a bit wryly. “No. We’re gonna play Nancy Drew. Just so we can do what Loomis can’t. For Brady. For Kelly.” There was a fire in her eyes that made her look almost uncannily beautiful. “For everyone we lost.”

”I can do that. We can do that." Even as they started taking notes, Tommy said, “So he’s...strong. I know that. A normal man couldn’t all but crush...y’know...”

”I’m here, Tommy.”

She’d believed him when he said he’d seen the Boogeyman. Tommy hoped they could do what their younger selves couldn’t, and fight him. 


End file.
